The invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a display method.
Conventionally, there is an electronic timepiece capable of computing and/or setting locations in various places of the world and displaying the date and time (local time) at the location. This electronic timepiece holds in advance setting information of each time zone of the world and information relating to a daylight saving time implementation rule, computes a deviation from a reference time such as a coordinated universal time (UTC) depending on the time zone to which the computed/set location belongs and the daylight saving time implementation rule, and displays the current local time.
In an analog type electronic timepiece that displays time by using a hand, markers are provided in advance for indicating a name of a city and time zone information near the periphery of the dial or on the edge of the case (watch bezel) in order to perform setting of the location information and display of the location set, and the markers are indicated by a predetermined hand, whereby setting of the location is performed and the set location is indicated (for example, JP 2006-266987 A).
However, there are many time zones that are used in various places of the world, and the time zones to which the places belong are often changed. Therefore, there is a problem that providing a marker or a scale so as to cover all time zones that can be set on in particular a small electronic timepiece limits design diversity and extensibility.